The ten rule road trip
by PandaBaaChan
Summary: Sakura never thought she would regret convincing the redhead to come with her to visit her parents. Will something good come out of it though? GaaSaku.
1. No Complaining

**Not sure how really, but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it. Enjoy! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naturo.**

**

* * *

**

Rule One

"Gaara, could you please put that book down and look at me? Now?"

A sigh was heard and a book was closed and put down. A redhead around the age of 24 turned his gaze towards the attractive woman who sat beside him on the couch, her long, pink hair in a messy bun. She looked irritated, it pleased him very much.

He smirked.

"Gaara!" she whined and sighed before standing up and making her way into the kitchen. He followed her without a sound.

She walked to the sink, took out a glass from the cupboard above it and filled the glass with water. She took a few sips.

"You know", she began – knowing very well that he was standing in the doorway looking at her, "going to visit my parents isn't like getting a death sentence"

He snorted and looked out the window for a few seconds. It was a sunny afternoon in the middle of June. People were starting to make their way home from a day at the beach, or from a day of having cadged their friends' pools.

"You've never even met them yet! I'm sure that they will love you", she turned to look at him with that smile that he loved so much.

"If I say yes", he began, "I want rules"

".. Rules?" she asked, eyebrows risen.

"Yes", he nodded and walked up to her and put his arms around her small waist.

"What kind of rules?" she asked, confused as to why he wanted rules.

"Your parents live in Konoha, Sakura", he looked down at her, "and we live in Suna"

"So? Why does that have anything to do with it?" she looked back at him, still confused.

He smirked, "In what way do you think we would get there?"

".. By car?"

It was not possible to get to Konoha by plane at the moment, since the whole airport was shut down completely. Massive vandalization by some seriously thickheaded teenagers. No one was really sure how they actually managed to get inside the airport unnoticed, but they did and apparently the people running the place though it was a good idea to close the whole place down for a while. Idiots.

He nodded, "do you remember the last time we were in a car alone, for hours?"

She had to think for a few seconds.

"Oh", she sighed. She remembered. It hadn't been fun.

They had been to a birthday part, Naruto's birthday party. And for some reason, the hyperactive blond had decided that it would be _so_much fun to have the party in Konoha – but since he lived there it wasn't so weird. Though, the idiot had "forgotten" to tell Sakura and Gaara about it until around nine in the morning, the day of the party. It took seven hours to get from Suna to Konoha by car. By plane it only took about two. But they didn't have time to get to the airport, so as soon as they were done; they had hopped into the car and driven to Konoha.

They had only been dating for about two months when this happened, so a car trip, just them, hadn't really happened yet.

The first hour was fine. They talked, teased and just enjoyed each others company. Around hour two, Sakura started to get sick of sitting in a car; she had never had patience with spending a long time in a car – though they had only been in the car for two hours, she still knew that they had many more to go, she couldn't take it. Poor Gaara had to listen to her complain about this and that for the next two and a half hours. Hours five, Gaara had had enough and just ignored her and _everything_she said. Every. Single. Thing. Hour seven, they practically hated each other. They made it to the party in time, though, and Naruto seemed happy to see them, especially Sakura sine he hadn't seen her since she moved to Suna three months earlier.

They didn't say a word to each other during the whole party, both of them still irritated like never before. Gaara was still irritated to hell by the fact that the woman just couldn't shut the hell up, Sakura was _pissed_ that he had ignored her for two hours.

Naruto tried to get them to talk to each other during the whole party, didn't really work. That is, until both of them realized that it was all Naruto's fault. If he hadn't forgotten to tell them about the party, they wouldn't be angry at each other.

They left the party together, happy. The birthday boy, not so happy. The petite little pinkette sure could hit hard.

"Do you want to risk going through that again?" Gaara suddenly asked, bringing Sakura back to reality.

She bit her lower lip slightly. She really didn't, but she had promised her parents that she would bring her boyfriend of over a year with her the next time she came to Konoha. And she was going in two days. She was more afraid of her mother than of spending seven hours in a car with the man that she loved.

"I do", she finally said and looked up at him.

He raised an invisible eyebrow. She smiled at him, stood on her tip toes to give him a quick peek on the lips before she made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room. He followed her again, confused for ones.

"You do?"

"You don't know my mother, Gaara", she said, "I promised to bring you the next time I came to Konoha and if I don't, she won't be happy"

She visibly shuddered at the thought of her mothers reaction if there was no redhead at her daughters side when she opened the door. Ten times worse than the car trip a year ago.

She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels before she decided that she wanted to watch a rerun of Bones.

"She won't?" he asked and sat down beside her.

"No", she answered and put her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her and stared at the TV. Maybe he should go? She would be happy if he did and he liked it when she was happy. She was gorgeous when she was happy. Okay, she was gorgeous no matter what mood she was in.

"When are we leaving?" he suddenly asked, startling Sakura a bit.

"You mean that you will come with me?"

"Yes"

She smiled, but the smile suddenly faded as she remembered something he had said, "what rules then?"

Gaara smirked, "I'll tell you when we leave".

He leaned closer and then proceeded to give her a few soft but passionate kisses on the lips, which after a while escalated into a make out session that very soon didn't require any close. If they had things to do that day, it didn't get done, to say the least.

* * *

Sakura called her mother the next day to inform the woman that her daughter was finally bringing her boyfriend to visit. Mrs Haruno couldn't be more thrilled, she had been dying to meet the mysterious, but handsome, man that had succeeded to make her daughter fall in love with him. She had only seen a few pictures of him and, from what she had seen so far, he was not a bad catch – at all. Handsome face, tall, muscular…

Sakura had had to interrupt her mother from continuing to go on and on about how right she though Gaara was for her daughter. Sakura had heard those things time and time again; she didn't need to hear them again. After she had said goodbye to her mother, she called her very close childhood friend, Suzu. They had known each other since they were five years old and since Suzu lived in Suna too, they could spend a lot of time together.

They met up at the big park in the middle of Suna and decided to just walk around in the park for a while and just talk.

Suzu was a very sweet and caring girl with pitch black hair and eyes to match, she wasn't tall – but she wasn't short either. She was quite pretty and could stand up for herself if she had to. One of Sakura's best friends.

"Wow, so you're finally brining him to meet your parents?" Suzu asked.

"Yeah, it's about time", Sakura said while looking at a bunch of kids playing soccer a short distance from where they were currently walking, "and, besides… Mom's wanted to meet him ever since I started dating him"

"Oh yeah… Why is that, by the way?"

"Why is what?"

"Well, you've been dating the guy for more than a year now, but every time you go to visit you parents, you always go alone… Why is that?" Suzu asked.

"Oh… Well…", Sakura sighed, "to be honest? I'm afraid of how my dad will react when he actually meets Gaara. He's never really approved of any of my boyfriends. Remember Daichi?"

"The guy you dated in junior year?"

"Yeah, he and my dad didn't really get along, that's why we broke up in the first place", Sakura ran a hand through her hair, "I guess I'm just scared that if Gaara don't get along with my dad… It might happen again"

"I don't really think you would break up with Gaara because of your dad not liking him, Sakura", Suzu smiled, "and besides, I'm sure your dad and Gaara will get along great!"

"I wouldn't be so sure", Sakura said, "Gaara's not exactly the most social person…"

"When it comes to you he is", Suzu said, "seems like the two of you can talk about… Well, anything really!"

"That's different…", Sakura said, "I think I'm one of a kind when it comes to that, if you don't count Naruto – who will befriend anything that moves… In public, Gaara's just the seemingly cold hearted ice cube he apparently was in high school, if you listen to what Temari and Kankuro says."

"Okay, whatever. Let's talk about something else, okay? How was your week for example?" Suzu asked and smiled, "it feels like I haven't seen you for years!"

Sakura smiled. Maybe she shouldn't worry about what her father thought of Gaara, it was silly to worry anyway. She could be so childish sometimes, who cares if her dad didn't like her boyfriend? It was her choice and even though she loved and respected her dad very much, she didn't give a crap if he didn't approve.

* * *

The next day, they were off. They decided that it was best to leave early, so that they could beat the morning traffic. Sakura wanted to drive, but Gaara insisted that he should (and when he said it, Sakura almost expected him to add 'it's safer that way). When she tried asking him why she couldn't drive though, he didn't exactly answer her, just said that he really wanted to. Though, she was sure that in his mind, the argument "It's 'cause I'm a guy, babe, and you're not" made a lot more sense than "I just really want to drive". She could see it in his eyes that that was the exact thing he was thinking. Jerk.

They hadn't gotten further than leaving the driveway of the apartment building's parking lot when she remembered something.

"Okay, we've officially left, what's the first rule?" Sakura asked and looked at her boyfriend.

Gaara didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on the road while he stuck his right hand down the pocket of his jeans. Sakura was going to ask him what he was doing, but he found what he was looking for before she could.

He held out a small piece of paper towards her, she took it without a word and unfolded it. She read the two simple words written on it before looking at Gaara with raised eyebrows.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Seriously", he said, still not taking his eyes off the road.

"But, Gaa-"

"Ah-ah! 'No complaining', or can't you read?" he said, looked at her for a second and smirked before turning back to look at the road, having just spoken the first rule.

"Hmpf"

Sakura crossed her arms, and glared at the road in front of her. Gaara just kept on smirking, this was going to be a very interesting road trip.

**

* * *

**

There you have it, the first chapter. What did you think? Review and tell me!


	2. No hitting

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) I now give you chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Rule one: No complaining

**

* * *

**

Rule two

About forty-five minutes into the road trip, Sakura was still annoyed with Gaara. She didn't like his first rule. She wanted to complain, so bad! His current driving was scaring her and she wanted to tell him to calm down before they accidentally killed someone, themselves for example! But she couldn't, because he would take it as complaining. And, again, she couldn't complain.

You see, not only would she break the first rule, but she would also have to do something that she really didn't want to do. She didn't know what it was yet – because Gaara thought it would be more fun to improvise and think of the punishment when she actually had broken the rule. They made this deal fifteen minutes into the road trip, after she declared that it might possibly be impossible for her to not break the rule. She then proceeded to ask him, as nicely as she could (so she wouldn't break the rule), if he would maybe slow down a bit. He did, thank God. Though, that doesn't mean he was driving like a normal person.

That is really why she wanted to drive, then she wouldn't have a possible heart attack every other second. But maybe he wanted to drive to tempt her into breaking the rule? Yeah, that was probably it. Jerk.

She did love him, don't ever think of getting any other ideas. But sometimes he could just be so… Gah! That's how she explained it every time Suzu and her other friends asked. He loved to mess with her, that she understood. She had asked him why it was so much fun to get under her skin, his answer had been simple: "you're adorable when you're angry". She proceeded to tell him that he had a very twisted sense of humor, he had laughed at this before messing a little more with her.

Sakura smiled slightly when she thought about this. She really was the only person on this planet that he could act like that with, but only when they were alone. If they had friends over, didn't matter which friends, he would instantly be reserved, a little possessive when it came to Sakura (depending on which friends it actually was) and kind of antisocial. He had never been good with people, his siblings had explained that to her. It was a shame that he couldn't act like he did with her when there were people around. She loved that side of him and wanted others to see it too.

Suddenly the car took a very sharp left turn, which resulted in Sakura screaming for her dear life. Was he trying to kill them?

When she had calmed down slightly and they were on a safe road that didn't go anywhere but straight forward, she turned to her beloved boyfriend.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Could you, perhaps… Not do that again, please?"

"Is that complaining I hear?" he smirked.

"No, no!" Sakura hurriedly said, "it's more like a… Suggestion. You know, so we don't get pulled over by the cops"

Gaara laughed and gave her a wicked smirk. Oh, he just loved messing with her! Sakura sighed and tried to calm down. She couldn't complain!

You see, ever since she started school, she had been very competitive whenever she was competing with… Well, anyone in anything really. She couldn't lose to her boyfriend! She just couldn't. But it wouldn't be easy to beat him. She could be quite short-tempered at times, which was not good at the moment.

An hour and a half or so into the trip, they stopped to get some gas. Sakura stayed in the car while Gaara went get some water and what not, for the road.

When he got back, he didn't get into the driver seat so that they could get going, instead he went over to Sakura's side and tapped on the window.

Okay, so this was why she loved him. He could be such an asshole sometimes, having his fun while messing with her, but then he could do a complete 360 and act like the sweetest guy ever so that she would feel better if she was down or irritated. She smiled at him and leaned closer too. They shared that kind of kiss that always made her knees buckle, and they would have – if she would've been standing. Oh, how she loved this man.

"I'm sorry for scaring you with my crazy driving, babe", he whispered against her lips.

She knew that he really didn't mean those words – he had never been good at really apologizing to people and mean it, but this was good enough for her at the moment.

She leaned back slightly and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Thanks", she said and took one of his hands in her own, "as long as you never do it again – at least not during this trip, please?"

Gaara chuckled and leaned forward to steal one last kiss, "fine".

After that he went over to the driver side, got in and they were soon on the road again.

Now that he had apologized and stopped with his crazy driving, Sakura could finally relax and just enjoy the trip for a moment.

They stayed quiet for while, just enjoying each others company. It gave Sakura some time to think.

The first thing that popped into her head was them, as a couple. To other people, it might seem as if they were fighting a lot, all the time almost actually. But that was not the case, most of the time. She loved him and he knew it just as much as she did, that's all that really counts.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" she ask all of a sudden.

"A game?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" she exclaimed, excited.

He shrugged, not really wanting to hear what kind of game she wanted to play. His girlfriend could have just as much of a twisted sense of humor as he could, if not even more twisted at times. But that's one of the things he loved about her, just as much as he loved her need to be bossy at times, her short temper, her childish side and her stubbornness. She was so small and petite next to him that whatever she did, she was just adorable, above all when she was angry.

"Uh… Let's play 'how well do we know each other'!" she smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Well, I can't think of anything better right now!" she defended herself, "I'll go first! What school did I go to?"

"Konoha High", he answered, not even having to think, "what's the one thing I've been doing for over 10 years now?"

"Easy, martial arts", Sakura smiled and though for a while, "how long have we been dating?"

"About a yea-"

"No! Since what _day_?" Sakura looked at him, demanding the exact date.

"You're kidding, right?" Gaara glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" she seemed to be getting more and more annoyed for every second that went, "I know the answer, of course, and you should too"

"Women", Gaara mumbled to himself, wondering how he got himself into this. Nonetheless, he tried to figure it out.

They had been dating for a little more than a year, that he knew. Naruto's birthday was in one month, last year on his birthday they had been dating for about two months. They'd met in the middle of July last year, he remembered that. They started dating about a month later, August. So, one year and one month, approximately. But, knowing his girlfriend quite well, she wanted a more exact answer. Okay, let's see. He was quite sure they had know each other for about a month before they became a couple, almost exactly a month actually. What date did they meet? He couldn't ask her, not a chance. Maybe they met around July 15? That should mean that they started dating around August 15. Damn woman, if he didn't love her as much as he did, he would kick her out of the car right now – with joy. He soon decided that guessing was better than nothing.

"August 17", he said – sounding way more confident than he was.

"Close, but not close enough", Sakura looked at him, irritated.

"Then would you like to enlighten me on the exact date?" he looked at her.

She considered it for a while and then smirked, "we started dating that really hot day in August, you remember? It was a Saturday"

"Hn", now _he_ was annoyed with _her_. Women.

"It was August 14, baby", she said and giggled at the adorable look on his face.

"Hn."

"Aw, come on! I said you were close", she smiled and leaned over to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

He didn't seem to have heard her last statement. He just kept looking at the road in front of him, an irritated look on his face. Soon though, he seemed to forget that he was kind of annoyed with her, because the irritated look on his face disappeared and was replaced by a wondering look. Sakura just smiled. He could be just as moody as her sometimes.

"Why haven't you wanted to bring me to meet your parents sooner by the way?" he asked.

The smile on Sakura's lips was gone before she knew it, "w-what do you mean?"

"We've been dating for more than a year", he stated, "you've met my dad and if my mom hadn't taken off with some other guy when I was 10, you would've met her too"

"Well… You dad lives in Suna, like we do… My parents live in Konoha", she said, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. She didn't want to have this discussion with him.

"Sakura", his tone didn't calm her down.

"Can't we talk about something else?" she tried, giving him the most convincing smile she could at the moment.

"No", he was too serious and way too curios about the reason to talk about something else.

"Fine", she said and sighed. She didn't want to do this, but she really had no choice.

He waited patiently for her to begin, giving her the time she might need to gather her thoughts and what not. Sakura was panicking in her head, she didn't want to talk about this with him! Not now, not ever! But she had no choice, again.

"I'm afraid of how they will react when they meet you, okay?"

"That's it?" Gaara almost laughed.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? My dad has never really approved of any of my boyfriends, he's even been the reason why I've broken up with one… Just because they didn't get along", Sakura sighed, "I'm afraid that it might happen with you, even though it probably won't… It's just, I love my dad and I respect and pretty much rely on his opinion in almost everything…"

"Not to be disrespectful to your dad or anything, but I don't give a shit about his opinion on me, I'm not giving you up for anything or anyone", he determined voice.

Sakura smiled, but she still felt kind of nervous, now that she was thinking about how her dad might react when he finally meets Gaara.

"And besides", Gaara continued while smirking, "he won't have the balls to say that he doesn't approve of me"

Sakura looked at him like he was completely mental, which he was according to her at the moment. What the fuck did he just say about her dad? She glared daggers at him.

"You're so...", she did a few hand gestures to demonstrate how angry she was with him at the moment, since she wasn't actually _telling_ him how annoyed she was, it wouldn't be seen as actually complaining – she was angry at the moment, not stupid, "you know that?"

Sakura glared at him, all she wanted to do at the moment was to scream at him.

"And you're the perfect picture of an angel?" Gaara asked and laughed quietly to himself.

Sakura glared even more at him at this statement and slapped him, hard, on the arm. She may be a petite, fragile looking girl, but she sure could hit hard if she wanted to.

"Hey!" Gaara took his eyes of the road, "no hitting!"

"It's not a rule, so I won't listen to you!" Sakura said, sounding very immature at the moment.

Gaara smirked and looked back at the road in front of him, "actually, that was rule number two, babe"

Sakura daggers glared at him again, but sighed after a while. Great, how the hell was she going to show her annoyance with him now?

**

* * *

**

What did you think? His mom's not dead in this one, just in another city somewhere far, far away. He hasn't seen or heard from her since he was ten. Oh, and by the way, I need your help! If Sakura ever broke a rule, what kind of cruel (but not **too ****cruel) punishment would she get from Gaara?**


End file.
